


Believe in me

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Everett Ross went missing a week ago.Warnings are there for a reason.





	Believe in me

When T'Challa got a call with a request for a meeting from Helmut Zemo he had all intentions to ignore it. But then CIA told him that the man claims to have information on whereabouts of agent Everett Ross.

How that lunatic even knew Everett went missing was beyond his comprehension. Probably some of the agents that guarded him let it slip. Everett was one of their own after all. And they did all they could to find him.

But no one looked for Everett Ross harder than T'Challa. From the moment his husband went missing T'Challa spend every second searching for him. Going through hours upon hours of data, deploying hundreds of men in every corner of the Earth. He didn't sleep and only ate when Okoye threatened him with bodily harm.

T'Challa even got desperate enough to meet with his fathers killer. 

"You wanted to see me. Why?" He asked walking into a room where the prisoner was held.

"There it is. That look. Desperation, pain, hope. I wanted to see that for myself. I had the same look those two days, searching for my family, losing hope with every passing second."

"Say what you gotta say. I don't have time for this!"

"Oh, I know. You want to get to your little lover as soon as possible. Before he's beaten one more time. Raped one more time. Before he draws his last breath."

T'Challa almost clawed at the bulletproof glass. He didn't even notice activating his suit. Zemo asked for a meeting face-to-face, no cameras or witnesses. T'Challa could just rip his tongue out if he said another thing about Everett. 

"Easy there. Believe me, you'll wanna hear what I have to say. I know where he is. And for the right price I can share this information with you."

"How would you even know where he is? You sit here in a box without contact with outside world."

"I studied Hydra's files. I know all their hide-outs and I singled out the only place where they might hold him."

"What do you want? Your freedom? Money?"

"I want only what you took from me. My death. For his life. Are you willing to do that to get your man back?"

"All right. If I find Everett Ross alive, you have my word, I will kill you myself."

"Deal."

***

He wasted no time waiting for back up. Just contacted Dora Milaje on his way there and told them that he goes in the minute his jet lands.

When he stormed the building it was a blood bath. He killed everyone he saw, tearing them to pieces. If someone managed to survive he was sure Okoye will take care of it. 

When he finally made his way to the cell he saw his heart lying on the dirty floor. 

T'Challa checked his husband's vitals then lifted him up with greatest care.

On the way out he saw only red. Red of Everett's blood. Red of Dora's armor. Red of his fury. 

On the jet to Wakanda he cried listening to the long list of Everett's injuries.

Broken bones, multiple cuts, burns and bruises, internal bleeding, concussion. Everett was also missing some of his fingernails as well as a finger. The fourth finger on his left hand. The one where his wedding ring was.

T'Challa never cried so hard before. He was exhausted and heartbroken. Seeing his husband tortured and mutilated almost broke him. But he reminded himself that he must stay strong. For Everett. He needed to be his husband's rock.

Everett will recover physically but after the horrors he went through T'Challa was afraid it'll take a long time for him to heal mentally.

So T'Challa needed to there for his husband.

***

The first thing he noticed is that nothing hurt. Just the fogginess of a long sleep. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey," Everett saw his husband sitting at the edge of their bed.

"Welcome back, love," said T'Challa and gently reached for his hand.

He was home. 

"How long was I out?"

"Five days since I found you. You were missing for a week."

"Wow, it must've been worse that I thought. I remember bullet wounds healing overnight."

"There was just a lot of... everything. But doctors say you're good as new. Except for the. For your finger. Sadly we don't have limb regeneration technology yet. But Shuri's already working on it."

"What about the ring? Did you find it?"

"Yes."

"Then I can wear it on the other hand for now. Or around my neck, that way it'll be closer to the heart."

"I'm so sorry," T'Challa felt his eyes water. It hit him again what he could've lost. 

"Hey now, I'm here aren't I? Missing finger is nothing."

"Not when I know that the reason they cut it off was because you were wearing my ring. Married to me."

"No, it was because they're nazi scum who deserve to go to prison for the rest of their lives."

"Oh, I'm afraid they won't."

"You killed them all?"

"I killed them all."

"Well... That's one way to deal with nazi scum."

"You should rest. I don't want you to worry about anything. You're safe and I'll be here with you."

***

When he woke up again T'Challa was lying on the bed, facing Everett, one hand wrapped around his middle. Usually his husband liked to be the big spoon and cuddle Everett from behind, but not today. It was better Everett saw who was touching him. 

"Have you slept at all or were you just lying there watching me like a creep?" He teased his husband.

"I'll never let you out of my sight ever again."

"Oh, well, there goes my spying career."

"I hope so. I newer wanted to shackle you and tell you what to do but your job is too risky for me to handle."

"I know. No more field work for me."

"And at least two of Dora Milaje by your side at all times." 

"One will be more than enough."

"As you wish, beloved."

T'Challa was glad his husband agreed to it at all.

"Hey I wanted to ask how did you find me? Those guys were pretty confident no surveillance system will be able to track them."

"I had help. Helmut Zemo figured out where you were held and told me."

"Oh. What does he want in return? Is it gonna be a problem?"

"He's dead. So he won't be a problem to anyone anymore."

Everett knew it was no coincidence.

"I see. How did he die?"

"Someone tore his heart out of his chest."

"And why did you do it?"

There were no denying it. His husband did something terrible in his name.

"He helped me save you. So I burned his heart and scattered the ashes over Sokovia. I didn't do it for him but for the people he lost. I almost lost you and I know I would've burned this world to the ground to get to the ones who took you away from me."

"Oh, my dear. I never want you to hurt so much you see the need to hurt others. I'm not worth your principles."

"My main principle and priority is to care for you. Protect you. Love you."

Everett couldn't find the right words to say so he just grabbed his husband and kissed him pouring all his love into that kiss.

***

Life went on. He contacted CIA and told them about the change in his career plans. He thought about leaving for good but his experience with counter terrorist operations was too valuable not to share. So he stayed as a consultant with occasional teaching job.

T'Challa calmed down a bit and was sleeping at least couple of hours every night. He still woke up in panic and only the sight of his husband safe in their bed made his heart stop racing.

In his nightmares he saw Everett on that dirty floor but couldn't find his pulse, didn't hear his heartbeat.

He knew they both would need help to get over their fears.

"Do you think you're ready to talk about what happened?" He asked Everett one day. "It'll help to talk with a professional and I'll be there for you as well." 

"You're right, I should go see a therapist but I want you to know that they didn't break me. You keep forgetting, I was a CIA operative. They trained us to withstand torture. It would've taken them more than a week of beatings to break me and I never would've betrayed you, no matter how hard they tried. Besides I knew you'd find me. I never stopped believing in you. And I need you to believe in me. Together we are strong enough to come out of it intact."

"You really think that?"

"Yes, I do. With your love nothing can hurt me."

"Then you are invincible."

"I guess I am." Everett smiled and saw the lines on his husbands face ease a little.

They will grow even stronger together and soon it will be nothing but the story of how one broken man traded his death for life and saved kings heart.


End file.
